Practical Magic: A Time for Love
by Angel31
Summary: Practical Magic Fic...My SEQUAL to "Hello"...Aunt Jet finds her true love...please read and review...this story will be several chapters...


Practical Magic: A Time for Love (Sequel to Hello)  
  
By: Mary AKA Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, I'm just borrowing them for a story.  
  
NOTE: This is a sequel to my story "Hello" and will be continued in chapters from now on…I didn't realize I would be writing more, but everyone's nice reviews inspired me! I'll try to get new chapters up as often as possible…please read and review…thanks.  
  
  
  
Hello Again…  
  
Chapter One  
  
~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Bridgett Owens sat alone in the backyard of the old house starring up at the clear blue sky. She had a lot on her mind, and needed the time to herself to collect her thoughts and think about the past few days. It had been a busy few days, Sally and Gary's wedding, meeting that man…that stranger on the street days before. She couldn't get him out of her mind. During the day she would think about him, who he was, what he was doing, and at nights she would dream of him. Sometimes she could sense him and felt him near.  
  
She and her sister had just finished cleaning up after Sally's wedding and Bridgett was using the time to relax. She was happy for her niece and liked her new nephew, but already missed old times when Sally and Jillian were children. Again, she and Francis were alone and she would again have to adjust to the silence in the house. It wasn't the same without the laughter of children.  
  
"You're still thinking about that man aren't you?" Francis asked.  
  
Bridgett sighed, and nodded.  
  
"Why, my dear sister, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love!"  
  
"I only saw him for a few minutes, I don't even know his name!" Bridgett said.  
  
"It only takes seconds to fall in love. The second I laid eyes on my Ethan, I knew he was the one for me."  
  
"You are so lucky to have had someone."  
  
"Oh, Bridgett, don't give up. If you feel so strongly about this man, he must be the one for you."  
  
Bridgett looked away from her sister. "It's too late for me," she sighed.  
  
Francis put her arm around her, "it's never too late. Hey, I'm going to go to town and check on Sally's shop, did you want to come?"  
  
Bridgett turned, "oh, no. I think I'll stay here and relax."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later!" Francis said starting out on her walk to town.  
  
Bridgett sighed and went back to starring up at the clouds. As she watched the clouds roll by she closed her eyes to take a nap…  
  
No sooner did she close her eyes than a loud bang came from next door; she jumped out of her seat and stared towards the noise. "Hello?" she hurried to the fence that divided her property with the neighbors. "Is everything alright?" Normally she would shrug such a thing off and go about her business…but something was drawing her towards it.  
  
She peeked through a broken section of fence and saw him. The stranger that had been on her mind for days. He was sitting on the ground, holding his head and looking up at his house. Bridgett hurried around the side and pushed open the wooden door to the fence and went to his side, "are…are you hurt?" she asked.  
  
He looked up at her and squinted at the sun just behind her, "I don't know…I was painting the side and I fell off the ladder and hit my head."  
  
She sat beside him and looked over his head, "you're bleeding a little, come over to my house and I'll fix you up," she helped him off the ground and he swayed a bit, "easy," she said softly. He leaned on her and she helped him towards her home. He was taller than her, and he had to hunch himself over to lean on her for support.  
  
"I appreciate this…Miss?"  
  
"Owens," Bridgett smiled, "Bridgett."  
  
"Hello Bridgett. It's nice to finally know your name," he said.  
  
She giggled, "you remember me?"  
  
"Of course," he said as she helped him sit on a chair. "I never forget a pretty face."  
  
She blushed, "and what's your name?"  
  
"Sam," he said.  
  
Bridgett got out the first aid kit out and sat next to him, "I'll try not to hurt you too much, Sam."  
  
"I'm a big boy, I can take it."  
  
She started to clean up his wound and he flinched when the peroxide touched it, "sorry," she said.  
  
"It's alright," he said.  
  
"You are new here, the house next door has been vacant for as long as I can remember. Do you like it here so far?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, it's great. I don't understand why that house has been empty so long, obviously there is no problems with neighbors, you're the sweetest person I've met here."  
  
Bridgett didn't want to tell him about her family's history, she didn't want to scare him away. "Thank you. There, all done," she put a bandage over his cut.  
  
"Thank you. Your husband is a lucky man, your first-aid comes in handy," he said touching the wound.  
  
"Oh, I'm not married. I live here with my sister," she smiled.  
  
He smiled and tried to hide his relief, "your sister? That's great."  
  
"Are you married, Sam?"  
  
"No. I never found the right person, and I was always busy with work. I'm an attorney, I worked for the district attorney's office in Manhattan for over twenty five years. I got tired of the city, and decided to come up here."  
  
"That sounds interesting," she smiled. "Do you enjoy your work?"  
  
"Yea…I've always liked putting the bad guys away," he said with a laugh.  
  
"That's a girl Jetty!" Francis said to herself as she watched from behind the lilac trees in the yard. She felt guilty for rigging Sam's latter to make him fall, but it was the best way she could think of to get him and Bridgett to meet. She watched silently for a moment while they sat and talked, and crept off on her way. 


End file.
